Jenny Jagielski
Jennifer "Jenny" Nicole Jagielski is the daughter of Jake Jagielski and Nicki and was at the center of their viscous custody battle. She is also the older sister of Damon, Ryan, and Meagan Jagielski. After Nicki threatened to take Jenny from Jake, he fled with his daughter and the two eventually settled in Savannah. She is currently in Savannah under the joint custody of Jake and Nicki. After Jenny was first born, her father, Jake had an away game at Bear Creek for basketball and decided to leave baby Jenny with her mother, Nicki since Jake's parents were out of town all week. Jake returned home from the game and called Nicki, she didn't answer, went to her house, Nicki and Jenny weren't there. Jake called her friends. After about a hour of searching for Nicki and his newborn daughter, Jenny Jake found Nicki's car parked across from a bar, Nicki passed out in the front seat, baby Jenny shivering cold in the backseat. Jake never trusted Nicki with Jenny again. Character arc Season 1 Jake didn't tell anyone he had a baby, until Lucas. Lucas convinced him it was best to bring Jenny out into the world and not hide her because his mom did the same with him. Jake brought Jenny to Karen's Cafe, introducing her to his whole world and performed a song. Everyone was surprised to hear Jake had a baby but Jake felt a lot better after he told people. Jake brought Jenny to his basketball practices when his parents couldn't watch her and Peyton played with her on the sidelines. Peyton become a regular babysitter for Jenny and became really close with her daddy, Jake. Jenny was 9 months old when her mother, Nicki came back to Tree Hill to make up for the time she's lost with her daughter and start being her mother. Jake refused Nicki coming back into Jenny's life. When Peyton and Brooke were watching Jenny while shopping at the mall Nicki came and kidnapped her taking her shopping and on the carousel ride. Jake was furious finally getting Jenny back then leaving with Jenny. Nicki was prepared to fight for custody, confident she would win. Jake was scared and took off with Jenny, with the help from Peyton and her father who took them to Florida over seas. Peyton was heartbroken to see Jake and Jenny leave. Season 2 Jake returns to Tree Hill leaving baby Jenny back in Savannah with his cousins. Finally him and Peyton drive to Savannah to bring Jenny home, Jake being tired of running. Jenny's father, Jake pleads his way back into school, begging Whitey who was a sucker to baby Jenny, who was brought along. Nicki returns, fighting for custody of baby Jenny, angry with both Jake and Peyton for hiding Jenny from her. Karen's boyfriend, Andy helps Jake with money to hire a lawyer to fight for Jenny as well. Jake was scared knowing he was going to have to give custody of Jenny to Nicki for three months or prison. He confronted Nicki at her hotel, to smart knowing she would have brought cops to the other destination she planned on meeting him. Nikki lied and said Jenny wasn't Jake's, but he didn't believe her saying Jenny would always be his daughter. Jake told Peyton he was taking Jenny and running away again which upset Peyton. Little did Peyton know was that Jake was surrendering himself to jail and having Whitey, his basketball coach take Jenny away from Tree Hill after a heart-to-heart conversation they had. Season 3 Jake is currently in the battle over custody with Nicki, and Jenny is older. Jenny and Jake live in Savannah where he works and tries to stay out of trouble. Jake has a had time getting used to this, as he mentioned in season 2 that he couldn't trust Nicki to take care of Jenny for one night. Relationships Family Jenny was born to her dad, Jake and mother, Nikki. A month after, Nikki abandoned both, Jake and their daughter Jenny because she wasn't ready to become a mother. Up until Jenny was 9 months old she was raised by her father, Jake and his parents. When Nicki took care of Jenny for one night, Jake found Nicki drunk and passed out in the front seat, Jake found Jenny shivering in the back seat. Jake never trusted Nicki with Jenny again. Trivia *Before Lydia Scott, Jenny was the only baby to be seen for more than one episode. *If Jake and jenny appeared on the time jump, Jenny would have been 8 years old. In three more year time jump she would have been 11 years old in 2015. In 2022 after the final time jump she would have been 18 years old.